


wanna be your vacuum cleaner, breathing in your dust

by klarogasms



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not YouTubers, Alternate Universe - Strangers, Based on an Arctic Monkeys Song, Basically PWP, Clubbing, Inspired by an Arctic Monkeys Song, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, alcohol consumption is a thing, and the fucking mood, blowjobs and handjobs are given, is actually more like it, like fuck, mainly because of the setting, or well you know, sultry dancing is a beautiful plot device, this is all really dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarogasms/pseuds/klarogasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet in a club. Dan wears his leather top and Phil is looking for a Hook-Up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wanna be your vacuum cleaner, breathing in your dust

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for phandomshxt on tumblr as part of the danandphilsecretsanta event thing I participated in last month! I suggest listening to ‘I wanna be Yours’ by Arctic Monkeys while reading this, it really sets the mood ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Happy Reading!

Dan hated clubbing. Yet he regularly got talked into going out by Chris who loved clubbing. Chris loved the dancing, loved the feeling of writhing bodies around him, loved to feel the beat of the music, loved to be around people and drink until he gathered enough courage to hook up with a guy or girl he stared at the whole night.

Dan said that he hated clubbing, yet he loved nearly every aspect of it.  
He liked alcohol, but he didn't use it in order to gather courage, he used it in order to feel like he was floating, in order to feel like his life wasn't shit and all the choices he made weren't the wrong ones for once. And he liked the music, mostly at least. He loved the beat and the way it made him feel when he lost himself in it, dancing to it in between other people on the dancefloor, he loved the feeling of the bass thudding through him, shaking him to his very core. He loved the way he felt when he picked up a cute guy or when a handsome bloke approached him, writhing with him, against him, the heat of their bodies mingling beneath the flashing lights. Dan loved the feeling of being wanted, loved the feeling of another body pressed against his, of a stranger's lips roughly pressed against his, of a rough tongue exploring his mouth and intertwining with his in the heat of the moment.

Tonight was yet another one of those nights where Chris forced Dan to go out, this time into a LGBT friendly club, drastically raising the chance of Dan picking up a cute guy to make out with and maybe bring back to his dorm room.  
Dan stirred his cocktail with his straw, absentmindedly watching Chris who currently chatted up a cute brunet guy. The guy had really rosy cheeks, probably from formerly consumed alcohol, and he was very responsive to Chris' stupid jokes and bad pick up lines. Dan snorted and rolled his eyes when Chris gesticulated extremely wildly and the other guy giggled madly in response. He chugged the rest of his cocktail, making a face at the sweetness of it and put the glass down on the bar counter before he slid off his stool and went back towards the dancefloor to join the crowd.

Dan wore his tight black jeans which showed off his ass nicely and accentuated the length of his legs just perfectly. He wore a shirt he actually regretted buying immediately after he made the purchase, but Chris somehow talked him into wearing the leather shirt, claiming that he looked hot in it. It didn't cover his whole torso, leaving the lower part of his stomach exposed. He usually was insecure about the fact that his stomach and chest weren't exactly ripped, but tonight he was already too buzzed too care. He ruffled through his hobbit hair, he was too lazy to straighten it earlier. The humidity would have caused his curls to come back to life sooner or later anyway, so he didn't even bother. He slowly moved his hips to the beat of the song, moving his arms in sync with his body. Dan closed his eyes, tilting his head back as he let the music flood his mind, the bass in sync with the beating of his heart, the lyrics of I Wanna be Yours by Arctic Monkeys encouraging him to shut his mind off and allow himself to just feel for once.  
When he felt hands on his hips he didn't even bother to turn around. He simply adjusted the hands so they were covering part of his exposed lower abdomen and rested his head on the stranger's shoulder, feeling the stranger's hips move against his own. The stranger's fingers explored his stomach, tracing the exposed part of his V, tracing his happy trail until his finger dipped into Dan's belly button. Dan ground his ass against the stranger's crotch, biting his lower lip when he felt the bulge against the jeans-clad crack of his ass. The stranger buried his nose in the crook of Dan's neck, softly pressing his lips against the exposed column of Dan's neck. He bit him softly, receiving another ass thrust against his crotch in return. The stranger licked the bitten flesh soothingly, before he sucked it until Dan felt the blood pumping right beneath his skin. He was pretty sure he just received a lovebite. The stranger continued to leave wet kisses on his neck, tracing them up until he reached his ear. He took Dan's earlobe between his teeth, biting it softly before he sucked it into his mouth. Dan moaned softly, finally opening his eyes and turning his head to look at the stranger.  
The first thing he saw were bright blue eyes which met his' brown ones. Dan licked his lips as he straightened up, turning around to rest his arms on the stranger's shoulders, entangling his hands in his yet black hair which fell into the stranger's blue eyes.   
The stranger leaned in as they adjusted to the new position, now swaying their hips, grinding against each other's legs to the beat of the music, slowly driving each other insane.  
“I'm Phil.” he screamed against the music, his lips almost touching the shell of Dan's ear.  
“Dan.” Dan replied, pressing a short kiss behind Phil's ear, tasting the skin before he leaned back. They rested their foreheads against each others as they continued to dance, the heat of the bodies surrounding them almost too much as they continued to rile each other up.

“Let's leave.” Phil said after a few more songs, a few more minutes of them grinding against each other, making each other gasp in pleasure, causing each other to groan at the intensity of it all. He steered Dan towards the cloak room, giving the woman who worked there a number in exchange for his jacket. Dan did the same and Phil pulled him out of the club and down the street. They walked for a bit, hands intertwined, before Phil abruptly pulled Dan into a small alley which was only illuminated by the street light on the other side of the street, leaving them in almost complete darkness.   
Phil pressed Dan up against the brick wall immediately attacking Dan's throat with his lips. Dan moaned at the feeling of Phil's wet lips, at the feeling of Phil's teeth against his hypersensitive skin. Phil's hand slipped under Dan's coat and his shirt, sliding over his skin, short nails softly scratching him, making him shudder. Dan's hands were in Phil's hair, tugging at the black strands as he ground his hardened, clothed dick against Phil's crotch, frantically searching for friction.  
“Phil.” Dan moaned softly, the name falling of his lips beautifully as he hit his head against the brick wall behind him. Phil slid his hand into Dan's jeans, pressing his flat hand against Dan's hard, leaking cock. He used his other hand to open Dan's jeans, pulling it down enough to free Dan's beautiful cock. Phil used one hand to pump Dan's cock, slowly speeding up, as he used his other hand to grasp Dan's chin, forcing him to look at Phil. His fogged brown eyes met Phil's intense blue ones before Phil leaned in and caught Dan's lips in a kiss. Their mouths moved slowly against each other as Phil slowly pumped Dan's cock, every movement of his hand was met by a thrust of Dan's hips. They were beautifully in sync, their kiss turning messier as the pumps turned intenser, the pressure in Dan building up. His' and Phil's tongues found each other when he felt his balls tightening. Phil tightened his hold on Dan's cock, bordering painful, as Dan came, moaning into Phil's mouth. Phil milked him, prolonging Dan's orgasm as much as possible.   
Dan let his head thump back against the wall when he was done, gasping for air as Phil put him back into his jeans, zipping the black pants back up. He fell down to his knees and pulled Dan's stomach towards his, face, kissing and licking the cum off Dan's sweaty skin. Dan giggled, feeling too blissful to really care.  
“I'm clean, by the way.” he told Phil as an afterthought. Instead of replying Phil hummed against his skin. When he licked off all the cum, Phil got back up. Dan switched their positions and pulled Phil in for a messy kiss, tasting himself on Phil's tongue.  
“Are you clean?” he asked Phil when he broke away, a thin string of saliva hanging between their swollen lips.  
“Yes.” he replied hoarsely. Dan bit his lower lip as he smirked, opening Phil's jacket as he slid down on his knees. He rose Phil's shirt and peppered wet kisses along his abdomen as he opened the fly of Phil's black skinny jeans, pulling them down over his taut arse along with his boxers, freeing his half erect dick as he did so. Dan licked his lips at the sight of Phil's beautiful cock. It wasn't as long as his' but it was thicker, just like he preferred it. Dan wrapped his hand around the base of Phil's cock, licking the pink head, circling it with the tip of his tongue before he wrapped his mouth around it, engulfing it in heat. He sucked hard, and started to bob his head as far as he could without triggering his gag reflex. He repeated the motion a few times, always sucking as hard as he could, leaving Phil a shuddering mess as he weakly leaned against the brick wall behind him.  
When Dan changed his angle he slid his hands behind Phil, covering his ass cheeks with his long fingers, massaging them as he bobbed his head, taking more of Phil's cock with every movement, swallowing around the leaking tip in his throat. When he finally had Phil fully settled in his mouth he started sucking again, harder than before. He bobbed his head faster, kneading Phil's arse harder. Phil gasped and moaned, one of his hands in Dan's hair as the other grasped for something to hold onto.   
“Dan,” Phil gasped, “I'm going to … I'll-” Dan hummed around him, and Phil swallowed back a sob as he came undone, his whole body taut as Dan swallowed the cum, sucking at the length for one last time before he allowed Phil's cock to slip out of his mouth. He tucked Phil back into his pants and zipped him up before he got back up, smirking at Phil's completely dishevelled state.  
Phil laughed lightly as he rearranged his fringe, pulling Dan in by the belt loops of his pants. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's neck as they leaned in for another kiss, this one slower than the ones before. Their lips moved softly against each others' as they tilted their heads for a better angle, nibbling at the others' lips. When they leaned back a bit to breathe they looked into each others' eyes, Dan mesmerized by the electric blue of Phil's whereas Phil felt like the brown of Dan's eyes was so deep it sucked him in until he completely lost himself in them.

On a silent agreement Phil had lead them out of the alley and Dan had taken over, steering them towards the apartment complex in which his dorm was. Their hands were intertwined as they walked close to each other in order to stay warm, their breaths white in the cool November air. When they arrived in front of Dan's building they didn't let go. Dan turned towards Phil, who raised their intertwined hands and softly kissed the back of Dan's. Dan blushed at the intimate gesture, somehow it felt more intimate than Phil giving him a handjob or him sucking Phil's cock. He felt like he lost something when Phil let go of his hand.  
“Give me your number?” Phil asked, when he caught Dan's look, his smirk turning into a genuine smile when Dan nodded and held his hand out for Phil's phone. He typed in his number, and returned it to Phil who surprised him by taking a photo of him for his contact info.   
“Text me?” Dan asked after fishing his key out of one of the inner pockets of his coat.  
“Will do. Good night, Dan.” Phil replied, pecking Dan's cheek before he slowly retreated.  
“Night Phil.” Dan replied, smiling as he opened the door to the complex.


End file.
